


"I wish i never met you"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [17]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: A Moment in Time, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Evil laughter followed by gross sobbing, Happy Husbands, Its also angstober so be prepared, M/M, Night Hunt, Post-Canon, Whats the opposite of a fix it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Wei Ying was laughing and jumping from tree to tree, wisps of demonic energy floating off his body as he controlled the corpses and making them tear each other apart. Wei Ying sends him another grin before jumping from the tree and making his way over to him.Lan WangJi was sitting with his back to a tree and he smiled softly as his Wei Ying - his husband!- sat beside him and rested his head on his shoulder. He plucked the strings of his guqin and sang softly and Wei Ying closed his eyes.





	"I wish i never met you"

It had started out as a regular nighthunt. Not too dangerous, just a few fierce corpses. 

Wei Ying was laughing and jumping from tree to tree, wisps of demonic energy floating off his body as he controlled the corpses and making them tear each other apart. Wei Ying sends him another grin before jumping from the tree and making his way over to him.

Lan WangJi was sitting with his back to a tree and he smiled softly as his Wei Ying - his husband!- sat beside him and rested his head on his shoulder. He plucked the strings of his guqin and sang softly and Wei Ying closed his eyes. 

Tranquil. Perfect. A moment in time he would treasure forever.

An arrow shoots from the coverage of the trees as Wei Ying naps and Lan Wangji sings. Neither see it nor hear it nor know of it's existence until it hits it mark.

Lan Wangji feels his husband jerk and turns with a smile and a teasing remark on his lips. The smile fades when he sees the arrow sticking out of between Wei Yings ribs. 

His face is pale and Lan Wangji looks around in anger but the assailant is long gone. 

"Wei Ying? Wei Ying i'm going to pull the arrow out-"

"No!" The horse and broken voice stops him and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"No?"

Wei ying coughs and blood splatters acoss Lan Wangji's white robes. "My heart… it's in my heart…"

Lan Wangji's world stops spinning and he feels like he's falling from a great height. "No. NO! Not again… you can't… you cant leave me again. Not now. Not ever. You promised you'd never leave Wei Ying!"

He's crying. He can feel the hot tears streaming down his face. Why? Why does the world keep tearing them apart? Was once not enough? 

Wei Ying lifts a shaking hand and places his palm against Lan WangJi's face and uses his thumb to brush away a tear. "Sometimes… Lan Zhan… sometimes i wish I never met you. I've hurt you so much. And you deserve so much more. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry…"

"No apologies," Lan Wangji reminded him tearfully. "Never between us."

Wei Ying smiled at him again. 

Then his hand slips from his husbands face and his body slumps slightly.

Lan Wangji waits for a reply that will not come. 

"Wei Ying? Wei Ying!?" 

A tear rolls down Wei Yings cheek and Lan Wangji lets himself break.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
